Midori Jinkō
|partner = Unknown |previous partner = Fūma Kotarō Hiroya Ginkarei Kazuya Kuchiki(Previous Student) |base of operations = Soul Society |marital status = Single |relatives = Taiga Jinkō |education = |status = Active |shikai = Not Yet Achieved |bankai = Not Yet Achieved}} Midori Jinkō (神鋼.緑 Jinkou Midori Literally meaning; Steel Spirit of the Greenery) is the current Kidō Corps Commander (鬼道衆 総帥, Kidōshū Sōshi) in the with her current lieutenant being unknown. She was once formerly the Vice Kidō Chief (副鬼道長, Fuku Kidōchō) under Fūma Kotarō before he defected, and had just joined the Kidō Corps when Hiroya Ginkarei was the reigning captain. Upon her reign as Corps Commander, Kazuya Kuchiki's unhindered potential had been recognized, and thus she was employed to bring out the majority of his present-day skills. Midori is renowned for her mastery over the magical arts, having accomplished feats that are compared to her predecessors. Truly her skill is almost law-defying, as simple arts have become truly tremendous barrages of spells with her guidance. For this prized skill, her alias has become The Emerald Sorceress (翠玉妖術者 Suigyoku Yōjutsusha). Appearance A doll is what one could describe Midori as. In simple terms, Midori has no other description that could fit her best. Her humane appearance, emotions and everything else have been abandoned, replaced with null, and solely null. Midori's most distinctive trait is her long emerald-green hair that flows down in small waves to her lower-back, and kept secure around her scalp with a single green headband made out of exquisite cloth and ornated with a dark green ribbon. Her skin is very pale, to the point where it is almost unnatural, and her dark azure eyes stand out in contrast to her emotionless face. Her figure is also considerably curved, though perhaps not as voluptuous as those in the Captain Commander's league, she is still considered attractive by many of the males and even females around her. In terms of attire, Midori is commonly seen to wear the standard shinigami robes when inside the Soul Society. This consists of a black kosode, hakama, waraji and tabi. Abnormally, hers are seen to be noticeably tightened, with threads on the sides of the outfit, showing a more curved figure along with a slight modern touch to the attire. She also wears a green obi sash around her waist, where she keeps her zanpakuto sheathed on the right side of her waist. Midori also wears a unique emerald robe customized from the original Kido Corps robe, to signify her role as Kido Corps Commander. This is a zipped up coat similar to those of the individuals in the Human World. However, on occasions where she isn't in the boundaries of the Shakumaku, Midori is seen to wear a casual white dress, with frills near the sleeves and dress itself. She also wears detached white sleeves with similar frills. Midori is almost constantly seen with a book, in whatever garment she wears, showing her attachment for them. Personality Midori is a particularly strange shinigami, and one of her personality is considered unheard of. This is largely due to her unusual demeanor and mannerisms, which, by others, is considered "emotionless". However, what this is is a mere misconception on what other people decipher this demeanor is. In actuality, Midori is a compassionate, kind, and overall, a woman who believes in her own morals and most importantly, the morals of Soul Society. Consequently, Midori is a strong woman who never wavers, no matter what is confronted before here, however, this is attributes to her very stoic personality. Unknowingly, from an extremely young age, she had been confronted with such situations and circumstances that her only reaction was simply....nothing. Since that incident, Midori has, not woven, but simply, overlapped her previously cheerful and bright personality with a layer of something that resembles...nothing in one's eyes. As such, Midori tends to an indifferent and almost rude manner to most that she encounters. Despite what one would normally misinterpret as her arrogance towards others, Midori is actually a very modest person who doesn't like people to misunderstand her, and usually gives drawn out explanations of what her true intentions are. Midori is fully capable of feeling emotions such as sadness, guilt, happiness, and various others, but simply, cannot express them, both into words, and visually with facial gestures. Due to these unusual circumstances, Midori is constantly seen using her fingers to create artificial facial expressions, to replicate her lack of true visual expressions. Also stemming from this, Midori tends to give metaphorical and long drawn out explanations of what she possibly feels at any given timeframe, and tends to prattle on about the said topic, causing annoyance at various times. Midori is very fond of Kido scrolls and books in general, and is constantly seen with one in hand, no matter the occasion. Even on formal meetings, she will constantly be seen carrying a book in her hand. Also rather forgetful, she tends to note down what forms of Kido she has learn't and/or created for easy convenience in battle situations, making one think that she is casting them from a book herself. Unusually, Midori seems to be rather brash and rude towards those who are males, possibly due to her past, Midori rarely treats them with any respect, unless they are of an equal or higher standing than her, and even then, she will rarely respect them more than females. Midori despises those who go against the law for truly despicable reasons, and one will find that in most cases, she will recommend a death sentence for any crime that doesn't have any justifications for why it was committed. She is also known to be the executor of many criminals, due to dealing with them without being engulfed in any form of pity or sadness when dealing with them. Cold, harsh yet in some ways merciful to those individuals, she will kill them, without them having to resort to unneeded suffering. History As a Human Early Life Academy Sorceress A Shinigami's Early Days Shattered Apprentice Emerald Sorceress Synopsis RP Appearances *'Emergence into Society' (Complete) *'Opposites Collide: Purity and Malevolence' (Complete) *'Magical Collision, Order and Chaos' (Cancelled) *'Emerald Sorceress and the Azure Serpent' (Cancelled) *'Deadly Debates, Crazy Catfights' (Cancelled) *'Daily Encounters' (In Progress) Powers and Abilities Keen Intellect: Midori is a captain of the Gotei 13, and one who has been a shinigami for several centuries. Her experiences have panned throughout several battles; on the physical realms, spiritual realms and even within her own mind. Deep within the recesses of her mind lay something beyond the emotionless visage that is the Kidō Corps Commander. Her genius is something that very few possess, for the experiences she has accumulated have proven to be exceedingly useful for her. With grandeur she is capable of sifting through almost any situation with only an impassive reaction at best. Even as a young child, she grasped the concept of several spiritual and physical abilities with remarkable ease, keeping ahead of the rest of her classes with ease that wasn't comparable to other students that had come both before and after her. She appeared to have an innate affinity with the spiritual arts, to the point where even experienced teachers at the Academy had been baffled by her exponential progress; causing higher ranks to come and teach her personally! Among these included: , and . As of now, her skills aren't any less formidable; and in fact, they have been further augmented. With flawless ease she is capable of discerning through the basics of an enemy's strategy, employing their abilities against them with her tremendous Kidō ability. Even against elemental abilities of a foreign origin, and beings of extraordinary power, she remains her impassivity and fights against them without hesitation.Opposites Collide: Purity and MalevolenceEmergence into Society Master Strategist and Tactician: Underneath the locks of her mind, Midori possesses a level of tactical ability that would even cause the greatest of minds to question her prowess again and again. Truly her strategic ability is monstrous, and she has been compared to minds of the centuries again and again. Including with this is the ability to intuitively conjure powerful tactical retaliations and assaults against an enemy or ally, using her plethora of abilities and choosing the specific and correct ones to employ. With her strategic ability, she generally enters combat with a preliminary strategy of restraint. By employing binding spells, she would normally be capable of subduing an enemy with powerful seals and barriers meant to entirely nullify their spiritual powers. If these strategies aren't capable of defeating an enemy; Midori resorts to the extensive usage of Gaki Rekkō in order to weaken her enemy significantly and persist in the employment of successive binding of her opponents until they are in sufficient condition to be taken into prison if need be. However if the necessity is higher than the norm, Midori will commonly employ tactics that would be used as a means to counteract an enemy's abilities. Through Kidō she would be able to entirely negate their spiritual attacks, and erecting powerful barriers and seals to make them physically stagnant. Truly it is exceptionally difficult to directly deal with Midori; for her barrage of magnificent assaults are both deadly and scenery to the eyes themselves. : The Emerald Sorceress gives off an impression of a rather low quantity of spiritual energy. The volume and area it covers is rather minuscule when compared to that of other, substantially more powerful captains. This is most prominent with those such as Ryōiki Unohana and Seiji Satonaka in particular. Regardless, the amount of control that Midori wrests over it is truly tremendous, enough to leave even experienced Shinigami in awe of her capabilities. What is most evident about Midori's spiritual energy is not in its amazing quantity or its unique presence, but rather, it's in its...absence of presence. Midori's spiritual power resonates with her very soul, an important fact she learned years ago when she tried to harness it as a young girl. Later, when she was in the most frightening portion of her life; Midori's spiritual power began to take a much darker and frightening quality, representative of the times of suffering she went through. Finally, when her personality was eradicated, Midori's spiritual power consequently suffered by becoming, what is most aptly described as "void". Midori's spiritual power has no presence, has no presence, no nothing. Once exerted, Midori's spiritual power acts as a "black hole", in the sense that while something does exist, it appears as if nothing exists, therefore becoming a paradoxical-like force that attracts all beings composed of reiryoku towards her. It is also for this reason that she exists as a foremost master of Kidō, as her power allows her to quite effortlessly harness the reishi existing surrounding her. Encompassing Spiritual Awareness: Awareness, one of the most important things of any spiritual being; for without awareness ignorance lies upon the doorsteps of your being. The ability to be aware of every inch of movement that takes place surrounding you; the capability to visualize the truth from the false, to break through fabrications and carve your own path. Midori has refined and honed this aspect of her being ever since her preliminary days as a soul. Though it might not have been as necessary, Midori had always possessed awareness of the happenings around her; picking up on the minor details that even the experienced used to casually pass by. It was with this augmented insight that the beginning of her days as a spiritual entity awoke. Honed through the echo of battles, trickle of raindrops and the rustling of bushes; Midori after awakening her preliminary prowess as a shinigami had heightened senses beyond the comprehension of her peers and mentors. Already, she had begun to delve into depths of a spiritual essence and the truth of what this entity had entailed. As her ventures would expand, understanding would unfold as would a scroll of knowledge. Knowledge of such an abstract concept such as one’s spiritual essence came naturally to her. With very little guidance, Midori had already gained enough ability with spiritual awareness that there was no necessity for a specified set of maneuvers in order to gain insight into the thoughts of her adversaries and allies, as such a rigid framework had no use with the amassed reservoir of knowledge and sheer potency that Midori had possessed. In the present time, Midori has gained such intimate understanding of the entity known as a “spirit” that she actually possessed the need to consciously control her own capabilities! A direct result of the sheer mastery obtained with her own spiritual conscience, Midori is unable to completely exert it, for the enormous fluctuations of energy noticed by her would be ludicrous! Consciously controlling her output to a minimum of 500 metres near her person, Midori has a complete understanding of what exactly goes on in her own division, and thus is capable of registering and overcoming any difficulties with exceptional efficiency. Furthermore; when entering the preliminary stages of combat, Midori expertly utilizes her masterful sensory skills to catch the weaknesses of her opponent through fluctuations in their spiritual energy, utilizing this to her advantage and adopting an entirely fresh strategy to overcome a potentially stronger opponent. : As her brother aptly described, most of Midori's physical skill is attributed to the fact that she uses everything as a means to enhance her own magical prowess. Thus it can be considered not a fortune, but a death wish when Midori wishes to utilize the Zankensoki. The reason for this? Because it serves to enhance her spell's range, power and control over a hundred times. Midori isn't a woman who would completely disregard the benefits of other art forms, instead she has taken their core principles and integrated them into her own magical philosophy. Upon drawing her sword, Midori condenses the range of her spell into a narrow line of spiritual energy, which can then be magnified over a hundred times through her own usage of Zanjutsu. Midori's style appears to be centralized over the use of , and it is recommended that she does so. After all, what she requires is not greater speed or range of her spells, but simply greater power, without the consumption of extra spiritual energy. Midori's Kendō is able to do this for her, and does so absolutely frighteningly. The Zanjutsu technique Onigiri (鬼斬り Demon Sword) is thought to be integrated into her fighting style subconsciously; as she channels her spells into her Asauchi, which brims with a refined flow of spiritual energy constantly. This spiritual energy then is projected downward across the edge of the blade as she swings, releasing it as a cascading arc of demonic energy, the purpose of which is to annihilate her enemies entirely. However Midori knows such barbaric swordsmanship would not get her anywhere, and thus limits how much power is released in every swing. Notably, her swings are fast paced in the midst of combat, each swing releasing a deadly arc of spiritual energy that is then manipulated by Midori's own grasp over her spiritual energy, making it almost impossible to avoid the sheer power that the technique holds. However, Midori is unable to competently engage in close combat for a significant period of time thanks to her physical frailty, making it unbecoming of her to use this form of combat for a significant period of time. : : Kidō Master Under Construction Kidō (鬼道 Demon Way) is defined as the use of one's own reiryoku into a manifested form outside of the body of the user, which is then manipulated to accomplish a variety of tasks. This very definition is rather limited in its concept; as Kidō, to a true master, is simply far greater than the manifestation of one's own spiritual energy. One could comment that Kidō is the very essence of the soul, brought about through one's own willpower in order to accomplish a given task. To produce a strong spiritual power, one must boast willpower, enough to tangibly mold one's own spiritual energy and then wrest control over it. But, willpower isn't the only deciding factor in this regard, as even someone the likes of is unable to control his spells correctly, despite his enormous power. Midori later reveals that this is due to his lack of finesse in regards to being able to exert and manipulate his own reiryoku that courses through his veins. Kidō Mastery & Tactics: Under Construction Kidō Combinations Expertise: Under Construction Master of Incanting: Under Construction :*'Incantation Abandonment Mastery': Under Construction Master of Spell Direction: Under construction Spell Mastery: *' ': *' ': *' ': Original Kidō Spells Stats Zanpakutō The name of Midori's zanpakutō is unknown, since it is an Asauchi (浅打ち Shallow Hilt). It bears the appearance of an average katana but with a unique and tremendously beautiful appearance to it, as stated by many of her comrades. The katana itself is enriched with a tremendous shine because of the silver that makes it up, however, it also has stains of blood permanently inked onto the entirety of the blade in a unique floral pattern. The of the blade being a magnificent, almost translucent sky blue with a darker shade being present as one flips it to the other side. The of the blade is a circular shape, similar to that of a traditional coin. While one portion of the guard bears a unique, pattern that visually appears to be reminiscent of a face, the other bears the appearance of a coiled tail. Both patterns are a luscious gold in color. The of the zanpakutō is painted an exceptionally vibrant emerald, which glistens in the sun. Quotes Trivia *Midori had once been in a relationship with Keikan Mikazuki *Midori is noted to be an exceptional author, who writes several columns in the Popular Topics, Oh! Magazine. These are mainly pieces of fine poetry which are noted to be very popular among the female populous of the Gotei 13. *Midori, though not revealed to many, has actually taken a rather scandalous photo-shoot for the Shinigami Women's Association. Though the contents of this aren't revealed. Behind the Scenes *The concept behind much of Midori's advanced Kidō is accredited to Njalm2 and Illuminate Void. Thanks guys! References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ash9876 Category:Kido Corps Category:Captain